The New Found Land
by Nygi storm
Summary: Clint finds himself waking up in a post-apocalyptic world with Fury as the only lone survivor from their era. With Fury as his only ally, an old enemy resurfaced, and the survival of the human race hangs in the balance. God, help him. This is not a Fury/Clint romance fic. This is a Clint/OC.
1. Chapter 1

So I had a dream a few nights ago and it was awesome and epic. It inspired me to write some Fanfiction even though I have never written any in my whole life. So if it sucks I'm sorry. I am really trying to share the awesomeness that was my dream and also this will help me to remember it. Constructive criticism is welcome and very much needed.

Now I must say I don't own the Avengers or any branch of Marvel. I only own the Original Characters.

* * *

We lost.

That's to put it simply.

We survived Loki's army, we survived Dr. Doom, we survived Galactus, and everything else the bad guys threw at us, but we couldn't survive disease. One little virus wiped us out, the avengers, (except for myself), almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D, the rest of the government, all gone. Well at least it was getting there by the time Fury decided it was time to do something. He knew there was no time to stop the virus all of our top scientist were already dead. They died trying to find a cure to an incurable disease. This included Dr. Banner and Tony, hell by the end even Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig tried and they all failed. Now they are all dead. It seemed that the Hulk did have a weakness, who would of thought it would have been a little virus. Thor was so crushed when Dr. Foster died that he left Earth for Asgard to never return. The last words he said to Fury was it's hopeless my friend I can't help you.

So this is how I end up waking in an ice box. Fury says it's a cryogenic pod, but it's still a glorified ice box to me. Fury is there to help me, looking worse for wear himself. Not even the hard ass man made of stone is immune to the shock of making up from cryogenic freezing.

"So...what's next boss?" My voice low and gravelly from disuse. I try to reign in my fear like a good soldier.

" For once, I don't know agent Barton." this is the first time I see Fury unsure and truth be told it's frightening and it makes my eyes widen for just a second. "We are going to have to see if we can get into contact with the government, well at least see if there is a government left."

"If there is no government left, sir?"

"Then hell, I don't know agent Barton. We'll just have to come up with something."

We find out from Jarvis, who sounds like he is on his last leg and going fast, that it has been about 200 hundred years since we went to sleep. Fury is pissed to say the least.

"Why the hell didn't you wake us sooner?"

"Sir, you told me not to wake you unless there was a cure made or there was a threat to yours and Mr. Barton's safety. Since a cure was never made I have left you in cryogenic sleep until I deemed there was a threat to the integrity of the power supply for this base. Mr. Stark's arc reactor has now reached one percent power and I barely have enough power to inform you of what has occurred and enough power to unlock the safety mechanisms protecting this base thus keeping you in."

Fury growled in annoyance and frustration."Then by all means tells us what the fuck is going on before you run out of juice."

"Of course, sir. The year is 2219 and the virus has almost disappeared from the planet. Mostly due to the fact that the remaining population of the Earth has developed an immunity to it. There is no acting body of government and it seems that the Chitauri have returned at the detriment of the human race. Although the Chitauri have returned they are not at the full strength they once was when they first arrived on Earth. I believe that they have been affected by a mutated strain of the virus as well. They are cut off from their home world, if their home world even still exists. It seems a turf war between Humans and Chitauri is an everyday reality in this time. It is a violent world out there sir where the human resistance is struggling just to survive. I fear for yours and Mr. Barton's safety, sir. Power now at .08 percent. Sir, if I don't let you out now, there will be no leaving here."

"Well, fuck. It seems that we left behind one shit storm for another."

Clint looks at Fury with uncertainty. "What are we going to do sir?"

Fury looks up at Clint and with a determine look in his eye says, "Well we're just going to have to take our planet back, wont we Agent Barton?"

Clint crosses his arms in front of his chest a sign of uncertainty, " With all due respect sir, how the hell are we going to do that.?"

Fury grins that shit eating grin he gets when the odds are against him, but he doesn't give a shit. "Simple, we just going to have to gather ourselves an army."

With a twitch in the corner of Clint's mouth, "Better said than done sir, but not impossible."

Jarvis with a melancholy sound in his voice, " I have unlocked all the defense mechanisms and power is now at .02 percent. I must say it has been an honor serving you Director Fury and an honor knowing you Agent Barton."

"Thank you Jarvis, if we find a spare arc reactor lying around we'll come back for you." Fury's words are just that, words. With no hope that this will ever be a possibility.

"I appreciate that sir, but I know that, that is not a possibility. Power at .01 percent initiating shut down protocols. Goodbye, and good luck, you're going to need it." With that Jarvis goes silent. Clint and Fury only have a few minutes to collect their weapons and leave the S.H.E.I.L.D underground bunker before everything goes dark in Jarvis' tomb. They enter a world of total and utter destruction. It's post-apocalyptic New York at it's finest. It's quiet except for the sound of a stray bullet here and there off in the distance. The crumbly ruins echo the sound and makes the direction of the noise unknown.

"Well, where to next, boss?" Clint looks to Fury only to see for a split second uncertainty in Fury's face. Fury pulls it together quick and Clint wonders if he was just seeing things.

"How the fuck should I know?"

* * *

SOooooo...I hope it's any good. I am trying to build a story around this dream and I find it hard so forgive my inexperience in the realm of writing fiction. I didn't want to put too much information about the virus because really, it's not going to be a big thing in the rest of the story. It was the only way I could think of for getting Clint and Fury into a future apocalyptic setting.


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks for the reviews, I didn't think I would get this much support. I've read some awesome fanfiction on this site and didn't think anything I wrote could be half as good. The reviews really give me the encouragement to continue, so thank you again.

**Miss Kiko- **Thank you so much for being my first review and to answer your question I would love to include a OC from you into my story. It might even help me think of ways to incorporate what was in my dream into a legitimate and well rounded story.

**Mushroomking98-** Thanks for the review. My dreams when I remember them can be very weird and out there sometimes so I give all the credit to my subconscious. As for updating I am hoping to upload a new chapter every Sunday night (I am on the east coast of the United States so my Sunday night would be your Monday morning.)

Again thank you for the reviews they keep me encouraged to write more.

Now I must say I don't own the Avengers or any branch of Marvel. I only own the Original Characters.

* * *

She was in so much trouble.

How the hell was she going to go back to base and face her father and her failure. Actually scratch that, she wasn't going to go home, not ever again. Her father made it very clear if she was to fuck up another mission she might as well put a bullet in her head.

"_Officer Irvine, I'm giving you this last chance to redeem yourself, if you mess this up I can't help you. I can't lose anymore men to your foolish mistakes. Every person here is valuable and I can't lose anymore people because of your incompetence. Your two goals in this mission are to bring back supplies and anyone of use you find out there and make sure no one I assign to you dies. It's a simple mission look for supplies and don't get killed I hope you can handle that. Because if you can't and one of ours dies, it's best you don't come back yourself."_

"_I wont let you down father." Emotion thick in her voice._

"_I sure hope you don't. You not coming back after another failure would be a better fate than what the rest of the group would do to you. So, please, Juliane, as a father talking to his daughter, don't come back if you fail." The look of compassion for his daughter disappears just as fast as it appeared. "I am giving you two officers to go with you. We recently detected a surge of energy come from the old Avengers base, don't know what it is, but if the defenses are no longer running there I want you to grab as much supplies, ammo, tech; hell anything that looks to be useful, I want you and your men to grab."_

"_And if it was nothing and we can't get near the base?"_

"_Just get my men back safely. You are going through deep Chitauri territory so watch your step. You know as well as I do that the Chitauri are just waiting for those defenses to drop so they can get their hands on Avenger tech too, so watch your back and go in quiet. Is that understood?"_

"_Sir, yes, sir."_

"_Good, you're dismissed and Juliane, please, don't mess this up again."_

How could she have made such a stupid mistake. At first everything was going smoothly, they made it across no man's land and through the boarder without running into or seeing a single Chitauri. That should have been a damn give away that shit was about to hit the fan. There was always patrols on the boarder at this exact spot there was always at least two Chitauri at the corner of this side street. They weren't there today.

The two men with me had their own theories of where the guards might be. Carter thought we got lucky and it was a shift change, Pence thought they could have been called back to investigate the energy surge at the Avengers base. I agreed with Pence and we proceeded with caution, never did it cross my mind that it could have been an ambush. I should have know that the Chitauri figured that if they could detect the energy surge than the humans would too. So they hid and waited for us to arrive so that they could use us to see if the defenses for the Avenger base were down. We traveled with caution to the Avengers base always looking behind us, but not seeing anything. We moved together as a well oiled machine, I thought being all together would give us more eyes to see trouble coming. That was a big mistake, I should have told them to hold back and watch for the enemy, to let me, the fastest and lightest on my feet go ahead and scout it out, while they watched my back. But I didn't do that and because of my foolishness Carter and Pence are dead.

Carter threw a rock to see if the shield was still up around the base. As soon as the rock went flying through the air, where the shield was suppose to be, and hit the ground all hell broke lose. There wasn't many of them four of them altogether, but they got the jump on us. While Carter was still in shock from just obtaining the knowledge that the shield was down he got a bullet through the neck, blood went spraying everywhere. Pence and I ducked for cover behind an old concert barricade that was used in the old days to block traffic from going near the Avengers base. They must of only saw Carter and not us because Pence pulled out his beat up, antique Combine 9mm rifle, taking down the first two each with a bullet through the head with ease while I readied an arrow for my compound bow . The last two, now noticing we were there, now concentrated their firepower on our position.

Pence, becoming frustrated about being ambushed and pinned down starts to take over the situation, "Irvine, your fast, run over to the next barricade and draw their fire while I take them out."

"Huh, yeah...I'll do that." Reading all my courage, I sprint with all my might across the twelve foot gap that's between me and the next barricade. A bullet flies by me nicking the bridge of my nose as I roll into clover pop back up and send an arrow to one of the enemies impaling it in the chest. It drops to the ground as I drop back down into cover. While the enemy is distracted by me Pence takes aim and the last Chitauri standing between me and absolute failure goes down. I give a sigh of relief " Damn, I lost Carter."

Pence comes running up to me after he checks to make sure there are no more Chitauri heading our way. "Well there doesn't seem to be any more in the immediate facility." He looks down at me noticing the tense look in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I give a nervous laugh and shake my head, "Carter's gone."

"Well I'm still here and I bet there is a load of useful shit on the Chitauri and in the base that will make up for the death of Carter. So cheer up, we got some looting to do." Smiling like it was Christmas morning he helps me up and we walk over to the Chitauri. I go over to the one I took down with an arrow to find it's still breathing, holding something in it's hand. "Huh, this one's still alive Pence, better put him out of his misery." I reach for my bow.

Pence looks up at us only for his eyes to widen as he gets up and runs over to us yelling for me to get down. I a second look to see that the thing in it's hand is an active grenade. There's not enough time to get away so I say a prayer to anyone who will listen that it will be a quick death. Only to find Pence jumping and laying over the Chitauri and the grenade right before it goes off. Pence's body takes the blunt of the explosion sending pieces of him and the Chitauri flying everywhere while the force of the explosion that reaches me sends me flying into an an ancient, rusty car on the other side of the street. I hurt everywhere not believing I can still be alive. I am covered with splatters of blood, dirt, and tears as I look over to where the remains of Officer Pence and the Chitauri are and lose it. I failed that's all I think of, I failed Carter, Pence, and my father. So I cry knowing I can't go back home and I don't know what to do. If I return home now even with the tech that might not even be there in the first place they would still execute me. I've fucked up too many times and caused the deaths of too many Officers for some ancient tech to save my ass. I sit there for a while and think about what I could do. I could put a bullet in my head and end it all, but I am too much of a damn coward to take my own life. My best bet is to venture north and find another group. I'm a woman, it'll be easy for me to gain entrance into another group. I know it's a crap shot, but it's all I got left now, I don't care if I have to become a brood mare to stay alive.

As I contemplate my situation I hear voices off in the distance. I know it's not the Chitauri so who is it? Is it another squad my father sent out to make sure I didn't fuck up? Did he send them because he knew I would mess this up? Is it another group that also noticed the energy surge and sent their own people? As they come closer I notice that the direction they are coming from is the Avengers base. That's odd, unless they came from another direction and have already ransacked the base, but why didn't they just leave the way they came. This makes no sense, so I sneak over to where the voices are coming from. I peek through a pile of rubble to find two men walking with what looks to be no purpose. Why are they so calm and relaxed? Don't they know they are in Chitauri territory? One does not just stroll through Chitauri territory without a care in the world. I know it's a risk to expose myself, but I can't just let these idiots be killed. If they're from a small group maybe I can convince them to join up with our group. If they joined up with us my father would almost certainly forgive this failure in exchange for more man power and whatever is in the Avengers base. So I stand up and out of cover readying myself just in case they are hostel and give a friendly shout.

"Hey!"

* * *

So next week there should be another chapter. I am trying not to make Juliane into a Mary sue so if she starts to sound like one, tell me so I can make sure it doesn't happen. I want her, with some guidance, to grow into a strong and confident woman. So tell me what you think of the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

So I am really glad to see people are liking my fic. It was really rough this week to get this out on time. My mother-in-law is flying in from Central Illinois (I live in Southern Georgia) on the 27th for my son's fourth birthday on the 28th. So trying to clean the house and get it ready for her with a toddler running around trying to undo all my hard work and two dogs in cahoots with him is very time consuming. Because of this, next weeks chapter wont be posted until the following week, sorry, but their just wont be anytime to write between all the cool stuff I have planned for the visit. So, sorry again, but birthdays are serious business when you have a kid and in-laws.

**Clarissa Eden**- Grammar has never been one of my strong areas so I'll have my husband look at my works from now on to make sure I don't jump tenses. Thank you for pointing that out to me, I would have never spotted that mistake on my own and thanks for the luck.

**Mushroomking98**- Thanks, I am glad you're enjoying the story and I am glad my OC is awesome. :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Now I must say I don't own the Avengers or any branch of Marvel. I only own the Original Characters.

* * *

Both men don't even jump, but their weapons are out none the less. " Hi, what region do you hail from comrades?" They both look at each other and then back to me. I cross my arms and stand in a relaxed fashion to show I don't mean any harm.

The man with the eye patch, who looks like he has seen and won many battles answers, "Here, we come from this region."

I chuckle, "Do you think me stupid? No one comes from here, you're in Chitauri territory, you must come from far away for you not to know that. So lets try this one more time, where are you from? The truth this time, please."

"Well..." The man with the bow next to him speaks up. "I really don't think you'll believe us even if we told you."

"Try me." opening my arms up in a sign of hit me with your best shot.

The one with the eye patch speaks up again. "Ok, my name is Nick Fury and this man here is one of my agents, Clint Barton. We do come from here, but not from this time period. We were frozen in Cryogenic sleep for 200 years give or take inside an underground bunker near the Avengers Tower. Which..." Fury looks back to the direction they came. " I have to give Tony credit is holding up better than the rest of the city, but that might be because there was a force field surrounding it. Yeah, I'm going to go with that because I really don't want to give Tony any credit."

Clint smirks at the unbelievable look on my face. "Does that answer your questions?"

My mouth is hanging open and I am not sure I can close it, "Wha...wait, wait one minute, are you telling me you're The Director Fury. The Nick Fury that ran the Avengers and..." I look at Clint Barton. "Clint Barton...I've never heard of you before, are you just an assistant?

Fury looses it with laughter. Clint's lip twitches with annoyance. "Are you saying you never heard of Hawkeye?"

I rack my brain for any info I can remember about Hawkeye..."Sorry, no, I haven't." Fury is still laughing, but is pulling himself together.

"Well, that's ok, its been 200 years, some people are bound to be forgotten. Isn't that right Clint?" Fury gives Clint a shit eating smirk while Clint narrows his eyes and, if looks could kill, Fury would be dead.

"My father knows a lot about the Avengers if you want you can come with me after I look through the tower for supplies." It's better to play along with them, I can't confirm their story, but my father can and if they're lying he can deal with them.

"It's best not to go into the tower." Clint gives the tower an uneasy look.

"Why not?" Are they trying to hide something from me? I don't let my suspensions show.

"The force field blocked everything from leaving and entering except for light and air. This included the virus. Since the virus wasn't able to dissipate due to the shields, there maybe a high concentration of it inside the tower since most of the research for a cure was done in the tower and a lot of people died from it in that tower as well." Fury looks back at the tower as if it's haunted and maybe he believes it is.

Now I know they are either thinking I am stupid and are hiding something in the tower or maybe, just maybe they are from the past."The virus? That's ok, I'm immune, I haven't heard of someone catching it since my father was a little boy. So I'll be perfectly safe, but if you guys are afraid than you can wait out hear for me while I check the place out."

"So Jarvis was right the virus is basically cured now. Think they have a vaccine for us boss?"

Fury looks at Agent Barton "Don't get your hopes up, until we build an immunity we stay put. Can't risk us going into a highly contagious area." Fury turns back to me. "We will wait for you, but I can guarantee you, you wont find much of any use to you. Before we went into stasis Jarvis set off DS-2 throughout the areas where our tech and weapons were stored. It's a fail safe to make sure none of our technology falls into the wrong hands."

"What's DS-2?" Confusion in my voice.

"DS-2 is a decontaminating agent and a corrosive material because of its content, it is incompatible with some metals, plastics, paints, wool, leather, oxidizing materials, and acids. It's some mean shit, miss, not something to fuck around with. Had to make sure our technology didn't get out and into our enemies hands."

Alright either these guys are the best actors in the world or they really are from the past. This DS-2 might be made up or it might be real, but if it's real then I would be wasting my time for nothing and only giving the Chitauri time to get here with reinforcements that would overwhelm me with no awesome weapons to aid me. Plus I told them they were deep in Chitauri territory, if they were hiding something I am almost sure they would want to go get it before the Chitauri stumbled upon their stash.

"Alright I get it, it's not worth my time. If you truly have no place to go come with me, we need to loot some bodies before we head back to human territory." The men look at me with unease.

"Bodies?" Clint looks me up and down. "Who did you kill?"

"Hhm..." I look down with shame and regret. "No one actually, I had two men with me and we walked into an ambush not too long ago right on the other side of this pile of rubble." I point with my thumb behind me. " There were four Chitauri, one of my men were killed right away. Myself and the other guy jumped behind a barricade. He took down three of them while I thought I took out one myself. Found out the one I thought I killed wasn't dead yet and waited for us to come near him before he set off a grenade, Pence...he..." I try to steady my voice, but the emotion is hard to hide. "Pence jumped on the grenade before it went off, saving me, but..." I look back up to the men in front of me now with my emotions back in control as if a light switch was flipped. I mustn't show weakness, weakness will get you killed. I know that better than most. "He's dead now and it's a waste not to scavenge their supplies. So are you guys going to help me carry that shit back to camp?"

"Huh, yeah sure, can't have a lady do all the work, that's just bad taste." Clint steps forward first and Fury follows.

Between the three of us it doesn't take long for us to strip the bodies of the useful supplies and we are heading out of the Chitauri territory with caution. Clint runs off and disappears from my sight and I look at Fury with confusion. "Don't worry about him, I bet where ever he is he can still see us. If he sees the Chitauri he will either take them out or alert us to their presence before they even know we're here. By the way with all the excitement back there I didn't get your name miss...?"

"Irvine, Officer Juliane Irvine."

"Didn't know there was still a military. That will come in handy."

"We're not a military, we're just a group of people trying to survive. We mostly use officer out of tradition, my great-grandfather's great-great-grandfather was a lieutenant colonel in the Air Force before the virus hit. I guess the military tradition was passed down in my family and thus is reflected in our group."

"What was his name? Maybe I knew this ancestor of yours."

"I don't know, I asked my father once, but he told me he didn't know either. I don't believe him though, I can tell when my father is lying, but I believe my father will tell me when I have earned the right to know."

"Fair enough."

Although I haven't known this man for more than a couple of hours, I feel that I can trust him and Clint. Hopefully my gut feeling isn't wrong, I don't need anymore mistakes on my record. Hopefully they will be enough to make up for my earlier mistakes, if not, I know the pistol on my thigh has at least one bullet with my name on it.

On the way back to camp we don't run into any trouble. I'm not sure if it's just luck or because a certain guardian angel named Clint Barton has taken care of it, what ever it is I am grateful. My nerves are still too shot from my last failure for my body to be able to function properly in another battle. It's just before dusk when we reach camp.

It's not much to look at from the outside, it's just a row of old boarded up row houses with the interior walls separating each unit from the next knocked down so they are now just one big building. The same was done for the row houses across the street and the basements are connected to each other with a series of tunnels. You wouldn't think that from the outside, so that is probably why we haven't been attacked at this location. I walk to a manhole cover and with help from Fury and the newly emerged Agent Barton we manage to lift it. I climb down first followed by Fury and then finally Barton who puts the cover back into place. I lead them through the tunnel filled with ancient grime and waste to another tunnel that looks newer and a whole lot less disgusting. This tunnel leads to another and then another and if you hadn't grown up here you wouldn't know where you were going. After a few more turns we finally reach a tunnel that is built with a ascending slope and a light at the end of it.

Why? You may ask, didn't I just take them to the entrance of one of the basements? Well none of us, unless it's an emergency, are allowed to use those entrances. If we were followed the enemy would think we lived underground and not in the houses. There is always someone watching the street so they would be able to sound off an alarm if an unknown person or a Chitauri followed us into the sewer tunnel. If they did manage to somehow make it past the maze of tunnels then we would have time to prepare for a confrontation with an well organized ambush.

When we reach the end of the tunnel we are in the basement level of the camp. From the looks of things they decided to gather a welcome back and who the hell did you bring with you party. From the looks on everyone's faces they're not too happy to see me without Carter and Pence, but they are interested in the new comers which gives me hope that maybe I will be spared their wrath. My father is waiting for me there as well.

"So." He looks at me with a hard to read look on his face, this could go either way for me."I don't see Carter or Pence with you."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I listened to this song while I wrote this chapter.

Youtube. com

/watch?v=baiOmt9Hgc0

Seriously, without this song on repeat I don't think I would have been able to get this chapter out on time.

Oh and the MSDS for DS-2, this is some serious shit man.

chemicaldragon. com

/yahoo_site_admin/assets/docs/MSDS_For_DS2.

and this:

articles. latimes. com

/1990-06-29/news/mn-684_1_hazardous-waste

Shows that the US military wont even touch this shit.


End file.
